


Добыча

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дину 9 лет, Сэму 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Добыча

**Author's Note:**

> Дину 9 лет, Сэму 5.

Дин резко проснулся, подскакивая на диване. Ему снова снилась та страшная ночь, пожар и папа, передающий ему, сонному, испуганному, совсем ещё маленького Сэмми.  
Телевизор работал, но мультики давно кончились, и сейчас там шло какое-то дурацкое ток-шоу. Сэма поблизости не наблюдалось.  
\- Сэм? Сэм, ты где?  
В ванной мелкого тоже не было. Может, вышел на крыльцо? Хотя Дин ему вообще-то этого не разрешал, но пятилетний Сэм был ещё вреднее четырёхлетнего, так что вполне мог ослушаться. Дин выглянул за дверь: никого.  
\- Блин... Сэмми! СЭМ!  
На улице постепенно темнело. Где же мелкий-то, чёрт возьми?! Пришлось натягивать куртку и кроссовки и идти искать. Он же не мог уйти далеко, так? Дин проспал минут сорок, не больше... А если Сэма похитили? А если он провалился в разрытый колодец на углу?! А если...  
\- СЭМ! - снова позвал Дин.  
Мимо проехал мужчина на велосипеде, пристально посмотрел на взволнованного ребёнка. Дин насторожился: что, если этот тип украл Сэмми?! Нет, нет, не может быть, он должен быть где-то недалеко...  
\- СЭМ!!!  
Дин пробежал до конца улицы, заглядывая за заборы к очередным временным соседям, спрашивая случайных прохожих, не видели ли они темноволосого лохматого мальчика пяти лет "вот такого" роста. Никаких следов. В огромной канаве на углу Сэма тоже не было. Дин побежал обратно к дому. Сел на крыльцо, чтобы перевести дух, пригляделся к влажной после дождя земле. Вот следы от его кроссовок - много следов. А вот отпечатки подошв мелкого. Вот блин! Надо было сразу посмотреть! Дин соскочил с крыльца и пошёл по цепочке следов. Обогнув дом, он оказался на захламлённом заднем дворе. Болота из грязи перемежались островками буйных зарослей крапивы и лебеды. Всё это было щедро украшено всяким металлоломом, бутылками, парочкой уродливых валунов и огромным тракторным колесом.  
Сэм обнаружился на невысоком заборе почти в углу двора. Он сидел на корточках между прогнивших деревянных зубчиков, вцепившись в рассохшийся столбик.  
\- Сэм! - кинулся к нему Дин. - Ты что тут делаешь?! Я тебя обыскался - ты что, не слышал, как я тебя звал?!  
Сэм помотал головой, продолжая держаться за столбик как за последнюю соломинку.  
\- Спускайся давай, пошли домой.  
Младший снова помотал головой и всхлипнул.  
\- Боишься, что ли? - удивился Дин. - Да ты чего, тут вряд ли больше метра в высоту!  
Губы мелкого задрожали, глаза быстро наполнялись слезами.  
\- Эй-эй, ну-ка не реви! Ты же не девчонка какая-то! Давай, хватайся за мою шею. Да не бойся ты, я тебя удержу. Ну? - Дин подошёл поближе, насколько позволяла кусачая крапива, протягивая руки к брату. Тот с видимым усилием оторвал левую руку от столба и крепко вцепился ей в шею Дина. Забор опасно зашатался, Дин дёрнул Сэма на себя, подхватывая на руки и отскакивая вместе с ним подальше от развалюхи. Сэм дрожал, прижимаясь к Дину, обхватив его руками и ногами.  
\- Ты зачем из дома ушёл без разрешения, а? - пожурил Дин, поглаживая братишку по спине. - Я ведь тебя потерял. Знаешь, как перепугался? Чего только не надумал... Сэм? Сэмми, ты ч... ты чего, ну? Эй...  
Малыш разревелся, уткнувшись брату в шею и крепко стискивая в кулачках его куртку.  
\- Сэмми, ну что ты, ну всё же хорошо... Да? Всё хорошо. Просто не делай так больше, ладно? Хватит уже, слышишь? А то затопишь меня. Пошли давай домой. Слезешь с меня? Нет? Ладно, так и быть, довезу.  
Когда зашли в дом, Сэм уже успокоился. Дин опустил его на пол, помог снять джинсовку.  
\- Пошли мыть руки. Я есть хочу как зверь. А ты?  
Сэм молча протопал в ванную, повернул кран и подставил ладошки под тёплую воду.  
\- А мыло где? - спросил вошедший следом Дин.  
Мелкий принялся намыливать руки и вдруг ойкнул.  
\- Дин...  
\- М-м? - Сэм ткнул пальчиком в правую ладошку. - Занозил, что ли? Не страшно. Домывай руки, притащи на кухню из спальни свою настольную лампу. Я сейчас приду.

* * *

Сэм сидел на стуле, болтая в воздухе ногами, и разглядывал пораненную руку. Дин принёс из ванной йод, вату и пинцет. Потом сходил в комнату, вытащил из тумбочки игольницу. На кухне достал из ящичка холодильника маленький бутылёк медицинского спирта, продезинфицировал иголку и, подопнув ногой табурет к Сэму, плюхнулся рядом с ним.  
\- Ну, давай свою лапу. Будем лечить.  
Сэм заёрзал при виде иголки.  
\- Не боись, скалолаз, - проиободрил его Дин, беря в левую руку ладонь и рассматривая её под ярким светом лампы. - Ага, во-от она... Ну-ка...  
Подцепить занозу не составило труда. Сэм даже пискнуть не успел, как брат ловко подхватил кончик пинцетом и вытащил её. Смочил большой кусок ваты йодом - чтобы веселее было - и приложил к ранке.  
\- Ну вот, больше боялся!  
\- Спасибо, Дин... - мелкий неуверенно улыбнулся, на щёчках появились ямочки.  
\- Да не за что, - подмигнул Дин. - Есть-то будешь? Хлопья хочешь?  
\- Хочу. Дин?  
\- Ну?  
\- Извини меня, пожалуйста. Я больше не буду...  
Дин вздохнул, потрепал братишку по спутавшимся волосам.  
\- Ты лучше скажи, зачем ты туда полез?  
\- Там груша растёт... Я утром видел. Залез на забор, а он шататься начал. Я испугался...  
\- Ясно... Ну ладно. Ты только больше не лазь туда, хорошо? А то навернёшься оттуда ещё.  
\- Угу.  
После ужина Дин помыл тарелки и сел за стол делать уроки, отправив мелкого чистить зубы. Тот долго копошился в комнате, но потом всё-таки добрался до ванной. Закончив с домашкой, Дин тоже пошёл умываться, заодно помыл свои и сэмовы кроссовки: после их путешествия по заднему двору в протекторы забилось, кажется, по килограмму грязи. Когда он зашёл в комнату, Сэм уже спал, тихонько посапывая, на своей половине кровати. Дин выключил свет, лёг на свою половину. Потянулся проверить, на месте ли нож - он всегда держал его под подушкой - и наткнулся пальцами на что-то твёрдое и тёплое. Вздрогнув, Дин задрал край подушки вверх, вглядываясь в темноту. Рядом с ножом лежала груша. Дин улыбнулся, положил её на тумбочку: завтра они эту добычу напополам съедят.


End file.
